callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Cherry
Electric Cherry is a Perk-a-Cola machine introduced in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead and is seen in Origins from Call of Duty: Black Ops II in a Perk-A-Cola bottle in the Der Wunderfizz machine, and reappears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies maps Der Eisendrache and Zetsubou No Shima. Electric Cherry costs 2000 points to purchase. It creates an electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload that may stun an adjacent zombie. The color for this perk is blue, although the color of the drink is cherry red, and the icon is a red cherry with a lightning bolt. Contrary to popular belief, the radius of the electric shockwave does not increase cumulatively every time the player reloads; instead, the radius of the shockwave is determined by how many rounds the player has in their magazine. For example, expending the whole magazine will give the maximum shockwave radius and expending only one round from a large magazine will have very minor effects. It is worth noting that since the Blundergat and its upgraded variants (Acid Gat, Vitriolic Withering) only fire one shot or burst at a time, it will always produce a shockwave of maximum effect when using Electric Cherry, making the Perk-a-Cola valuable to have. Also in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III DLC Der Eisendrache, Electric Cherry has a new unique attack where if the player who bought Electric Cherry goes down, they emit a shockwave blast around the character stunning all zombies around them for a short time (works in solo, does not appear to work in co-op). In addition, the perk cannot be reload spammed, so if a player stops reloading, and then restarts, they will not receive the effects of Electric Cherry until they fully reload and fire some of their ammo. Locations * Mob of the Dead - On the top level of the Cell Block, directly above Cerberus' head drawing near the B23R in front of a crafting table. * Origins - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine. * Der Eisendrache - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or by getting a Perkaholic GobbleGum from Dr Monty's GobbleGum dispenser. Appearance The Electric Cherry machine is very old and rusted, with no paint job unlike other Perk-A-Cola machines. It is shaped similar to the Quick Revive machine. It has spikes on the sides of the machine, and electric rods on the sides of the perk logo. There is a compartment up the machine filled with Electric Cherry bottles, a Zombie head and hand. The front of the machine has a coin machine and writing which states "5¢", which is unusual as most other machines cost 10¢. Gallery Electric cherry perk pic 1.png|The Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Drinking Electric Cherry BOII.jpg|Drinking the Electric Cherry. Electric Cherry Shock Effect BOII.png|The shock of electricity emitted when reloading with Electric Cherry. Electric_cherry_buy_indictator.png|A close-up of the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Electric_Cherry_emblem.png|Emblem of the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola. Electric Cherry HUD icon BOII.png|Black Ops II HUD icon Electric Cherry HUD Icon BO3.png|Black Ops III HUD icon Achievement/trophy *'A Burst of Flavor' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, kill 10 zombies at once with a new beverage. Trivia *The name of the perk is a play on the words "Electric Chair". *When entering the Afterlife, the player can still earn points from any zombie the shockwave kills. *A Grim Reaper blood stain can be seen on the machine. *There is no jingle for Electric Cherry, but an extremely distorted voice can be heard near it. **This is shared with the other Perk-a-Colas, except in the other maps besides Origins, they have their full jingles. *In Origins, the HUD icon for Electric Cherry is slightly darker. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas